Flare for the Dramatic
by Galbert-Kun
Summary: They were locked in a room together. What if things turned out different for Tomoya and Kyou? What if how Kyou initially interpreted Tomoya's actions came to fruition? *Based off ep 16 of 1st season, LEMONY*


Disclaimer= **I do not own Clannad.**

A/N= **This is a long one shot. There will be a time skip to After Story in this fic.**

**

* * *

**

A ball rolled up by Tomoya's leg.

"Tomoya-kun, can you help me put these away?" Kyou was carrying a bunch of volleyballs. He reluctantly agreed to help her. The storage room was scantly lighted when they got in there.

"Why did I even have to help you?"

"Hey my sister and I feed you lunch every so often, so be grateful."

"Ugh, okay." Outside, a girl notices that the door is slightly open, so she goes and shuts it. Both Tomoya and Kyou start to panic.

"Oh no!" shrieked Kyou, "It's locked. We are stuck in here Tomoya-kun." Tomoya was just as panicky as she was.

"Crap the charm, it worked on you Kyou!" She looked at him dumbfounded. He had to explain it all.

"Kyou, I was taught a charm that if I say the words right, I would be stuck in a room all alone with a beautiful girl...that girl it would seem is you." That made Kyou blush.

"Beauti...ful girl? Me?? Oh no, what would Ryou think?"

"I have to reverse this now, turn the other way." Tomoya starts to take off his clothes, which makes Kyou turn beet red.

"H-hey, what are you doing?"

"We have to do this in order to get out of here safely." Kyou's face is not christened in crimson. She crossed her arms and her legs.

"I can't believe that you want me to do this. I'm not sure if I am ready to do this. What would Ryou - -"

"Ryou? Forget about Ryou right now! Do you want to get out of here? I want to do this with you Kyou. I promise that I will not hurt you. I care about you deeply..." Kyou's subconscious awoke.

_Ryou loves Tomoya-kun, but I... I love him more. He's strong, he's cute and he is quite the security blanket. I believe that he won't hurt me. He'll take care of me..._

Kyou's arms fell to their sides. Her legs became uncrossed. She approached Tomoya.

"Let's do this."

"Are you sure you want to do this Kyou?"

"I haven't done it yet; however, I'll give it up to you because I - -" Tomoya takes off his undershirt and gravitates his lips toward Kyou, who is waiting for them. They make out first and he is grabbing her breast the entire time. Tomoya goes next to her neck to caress it, making Kyou moan and blush more if it was possible. Tomoya lays out a blanket on a large space behind a shelf, telling Kyou to get on her knees. He pulls down his pants and dangles his stuff in front of her, causing her eyes to widen.

"I don't know about this - - oh fuck it." She begins and Tomoya is moaning. That goes on for a bit then Kyou lays flat on her back. Tomoya pulls down her skirt, spreads her legs open and moistens up her "soft area." Then he sticks it in and they go at it. Kyou moans loud at first but then her moans become controlled. They intercourse at different positions. A little while later they finish and Kyou quickly puts her clothes back on. Tomoya cancels the charm and the storage room door opens. He barely manages to hide behind the shelf in time when a girl pops in to fetch Kyou.

"Kyou-senpai, they are expecting you."

"Th-thanks." Kyou was panting heavily. The girl ignored her panting and went away.

_

Tomoya and Kyou were face to face again.

"Tomoya-kun, that was rather interesting what took place back there."

"Yes, we got out so thats good."

"Lets do it again sometime!" Tomoya noticed her behavior was very lively, as expected of someone broken in for the first time. They tried to kiss each other, but Tomoya felt a hand on his shoulder. Kyou scurried off.

"Let's walk home Tomoya-kun." It was Tomoyo. He got her hand off and started walking.

"Not today, I need to be alone. I need to take care of something."

* * *

Kyou and Ryou were bathing together. Ryou noticed once again that she was smiling.

"Sister, you have been smiling like that for a long time. What happened?"

"Oh, well, I did something - -"

"Did it involve Tomoya-kun?"

"Ah well um - -"

"You don't have to lie sister. I've known since the beginning that you love him. I was playing along with you trying to set me up with him to appease you. I'm not mad at you. You deserve him sister; go for him."

"Doesn't he like Nagisa-chan?"

"_She_ likes him. You'll have to do something and quick."

_I couldn't tell her that I had sex with Tomoya-kun because it would crush her. She right; I have to go for him._

* * *

Tomoyo was trying to change her image. She had owned the baseball team and she was going against a member of the tennis team. Everyone was there to watch. Towards the end of the match, Tomoyo shanks a forehand and it is racing towards Nagisa's knee. It hits and Nagisa writhes in pain. Tomoya's face is shaded.

"Sunohara, take Nagisa to the nurse's office." He was shocked to hear that.

"Dude, are you sure? Aren't you - -"

"Quit fucking around Sunohara and just take her already." Sunohara dutifully helps Nagisa get to the nurse's office. Everyone is stunned that Sunohara, and not Tomoya, is helping Nagisa. The shock wears off after a few minutes, and thats when Tomoya gets up to leave. As he is walking up towards the Fujibayashi sisters, he stops beside Kyou and puts a hand on her shoulder. He looks at her and smiles. She blushes and smiles back, putting her hand over his.

* * *

The Furukawa bakery gets an unexpected visitor at the last minute before sun down.

"Tomoya-kun welcome!"

"Good afternoon Sanae-san. Is Nagisa around?"

"Hello Tomoya-kun." Nagisa popped up from behind the counter.

"Nagisa, can I talk to you in private?" They walked outside and went to the nearest light pole.

"You didn't want to eat any bread?"

"Listen up for a minute Furukawa." Calling her by her last name made her very alert.

"Listen, I think that you are a great girl. You can do many great things. I like you; however, I don't like you _like that_." Nagisa turned away but smiled.

"Thank you for being honest with me Okazaki-san. You'll make whichever girl you like _like that_ very happy. It's getting late, so take care now." Tomoya was relieved that it went so well. He turned to walk back home when he heard a thunderous stomp behind him. He turned to see Nagisa's dad, who flashed those cyborg red eyes complete with the demonic background.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, breaking my daughter's heart like that?"

"You heard our conversation?!"

"How could you bastard? She really cared about you. Every day since the first day this year, she would always mention your name. I think she fell in love with you. THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING THANK HER? HOW COULD YOU?"

"She wished me happiness sir. Besides, she's getting close with my best friend Sunohara - -"

"Youhei? That kid is a piece of shit."

"Don't talk about my friend like that asshole."

"Tell me your real reason for not going after my daughter."

"I'm not telling - -" Akio grabs Tomoya and pushes him towards the wall.

"Tell me what the fuck you did to come to your decision. If you don't, I'll knock the fuck out of you."

"I had sex with Fujibayashi Kyou, one of Nagisa's friends. There, does that help?" Akio lets go of Tomoya, who starts walking home. Akio appears behind Tomoya again.

"Yes, that does help, you sonofabitch." Akio punches Tomoya in the stomach and sends him flying in the direction of his home. He gets all scraped up and crashes into a wall, in front of a girl. Tomoya is shocked.

"Kyou, what the hell are you doing?"

"Luckily I caught you at the end. It would've been different at the beginning. It is only a few minor scratches and bruises; I'll be okay."

"Why did you do this?"

"I love you Tomoya-kun." Their lips weren't scratched, so they kissed each other.

"Kyou-chan."

"Yes Tomoya-kun?"

"Please be my girlfriend, okay?"

"Okay." Since that moment, Tomoya and Kyou were a couple.

* * *

Time passed by and there was only a few months left before graduation. Everyone knows about Tomoya and Kyou's relationship. Nagisa was still friends with Tomoya, although he was still banned from her house. Sunohara and Nagisa were now dating. Ryou and Tomoyo were distant, but they joined the circle once again. Tomoya and Kyou were snuggling by a little bonfire at the beach.

"Its been more than half a year since we've been together. I'm so happy."

"I'm happy as well Tomoya-kun; its perfect."

"It is perfect, _you're perfect_."

"Tomoya-kun..." They kiss one time and snuggle a little bit closer.

"Kyou-chan, why me?"

"Huh?"

"Out of all the guys out there, why did you choose me? I'm sure you could've found a better boy - - "

"You are _the one_."

"You are right. I could have chosen any guy; but, I chose you. I heard many unpleasant things about you. They said that you were no good, a troublemaker, a delinquent, someone you should stay away from. I very nearly was going to follow that path. But then during Year 2, you saved me from getting hurt; _you held me_. When you held me, I felt as though time stopped. Trillions of butterflies fluttered in my stomach, thus causing me to blush. I have been in love with you ever since that moment."

"Oh wow, I didn't remember saving you and sacrificing Sunohara; forgive me baby."

"No worries darling. Since that moment, I knew through that tough exterior you possess, you have a big heart in your interior. You care greatly about others. I'm glad that I am the girl you are holding..." Kyou started to cry again. Tomoya threw another piece of log into the fire and wrapped his blanket around her.

"Please don't cry Kyou-chan. I'm here for you; I'll always be here for you. I will always stand tall for you. I'll never leave your side. I love you and want to grow old with you..."

"Tomoya-kun!" Kyou let her tears flow freely. Tomoya also cried. They let the bonfire go out and then they got up to go back to his apartment. They get to his apartment and the two sat on the couch.

"Oh Tomoya-kun, I'm beyond happy. I'm going to be a teacher, I have you in my life... my life cannot get anymore perfect than this." Tomoya had some other plans.

"Kyou-chan, you love me right?"

"Yes I do."

"You want to be with me forever right?"

"Yes." Kyou was wondering where all of this was going.

"I feel like I've lost something. Can you look under that big dango plushie and tell me what you find." Kyou goes right to the plushie and finds a small box under it.

"Tomoya-kun, I found a little box."

"Oh you did? Open it, I think you found your rock."

_My...ROCK?!_

Kyou opens the box and finds a ring in it. She turns around and finds Tomoya down on one knee.

"Fujibayashi Kyou-chan, will you marry me?" Kyou was crying indefinitely.

"YES, OH YES!" They fell on his bed, where they had sex until midnight.

* * *

All of her girls were waiting inside the Furukawa Bakery. The girls (Ryou, Kotomi, Tomoyo, Nagisa, Rie, and Yukine) wanted to know what Kyou wanted to show to them. They were imagining what could possibly be shown to them when the front door was slid open and Kyou came in. She was wearing a hooded sweater as she sat down at the table.

"Kyou-chan what did you want to show us?"

"Ladies I have some great news for you."

"What is it sister, you kept us waiting anxiously for an hour." Kyou takes off her sweater and is wearing Tomoya's school blazer. She goes reach in the left pocket and fumbles with it for a minute. She pulls her hand out.

"TOMOYA-KUN AND I ARE GETTING MARRIED!" The girls could be heard screaming and crying from a block away.

* * *

The graduation ceremony had commenced. Tomoya and Kyou were granted permission to receive their diplomas at the same time. They were the last two called. As soon as the principal declared the students as graduates, the celebration started. After hugging and congratulating everyone, Tomoya and Kyou escaped the fray and they started walking down the long promenade surrounded by the sakura trees.

"We made it Tomoya-kun, we graduated!"

"I'm happy that we did. Life is going to be better for us. I'm glad that I will take on the real world with you by my side." They continue to hold hands as they reach the bottom.

"Tomoy - - " Kyou vomited and got down on her knees.

"Kyou-chan are you okay? Lets sit down on that bench." Tomoya spots a bench to lay Kyou down on. Kyou didn't appear terribly sick.

"Kyou-chan, was that the first time you vomited?"

"No, I've experienced this morning sickness a couple of days ago."

"Morning sickness?"

"Don't tell me Kyou-chan... You're - -"

"Oh my God, I can't believe it!" Tomoya was tearing up.

"That's right Tomoya-kun," Kyou said softly.

_We are going to have a baby._


End file.
